Por Una Tarde
by Hitokiri Aoi mFy
Summary: Ambos son protectores de la sortija milenaria, sin embargo;eso no significa que se agraden entre sí...¿Pero y si hubiera algo que cambiara eso? RB Shounen-ai Espero que sea de su agrado


**.POR UNA TARDE.**

.  
  
**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, si así fuese vosotros veréis a ambos Bakuras como personajes principales.  
  
**Aviso: **Esta historia es Shounen-ai... (Según yo, porque a lo mejor ni a eso llega xS)  
  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
**  
Era una mañana acostumbrada de Mayo en casa de Ryou Bakura, aquel neutro lugar pudo llegar a lo común si no fuera tomado en cuenta el hecho de que dos personas se encontraban desde esas horas en una discusión bastante agitada... Palabras hirientes eran soltadas al azar, esperando estrellarse profundamente como dagas frías dentro de los participes de la discusión y únicos habitantes del lugar.  
  
**--**¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE VERTE CADA MALDITO DÍA DE MÍ VIDA!! --Se escuchaba una voz hiriente salir de la cocina.  
  
--¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTO POR QUÉ CARAJO NO TE LARGAS!! --Quien a su vez fue respondido por una segunda voz.  
  
--CREEME QUE LO HARÍA SI PUDIERA, ESTAR CONTIGO ME ENFERMA --Rectificó el milenario espíritu de la sortija golpeando con su puño la mesa que se encontraba frente de él.  
  
--¡¿TE ENFERMO?! ¡¡¡TÚ ERES QUIEN HAS ARRIUNADO MI EXISTENCIA DESDE QUE LLEG"!!!  
  
--¡¿TU EXISTENCIA?! MALDITA PERRA INFELIZ --Gritó Bakura, a lo que sólo recibió una bofetada por parte de su compañero que le hizo voltear la cara.  
  
Ahora ambos se encontraban callados, sus miradas fijamente encontradas, jadeando... La mejilla de Bakura fue adquiriendo rápidamente un fuerte tono rojizo que fue recalcado por el claro color de su piel, sin embargo el espíritu no se inmutó ante esto, la tensión de ese momento pudo haber sido devanada por un cuchillo, aunque estaban seguros de que alguien pronto rompería el silencio.  
  
--... Vete --Y efectivamente ese momento de extraño silencio fue roto por el menor.  
  
--Con mucho gusto --Fue lo último que se escuchó decir del espíritu de la sortija del milenio antes de que cruzara por la angosta puerta de la cocina al salir, Ryou sólo pudo caer sentado en una silla aun con la respiración aun agitada por el enojo mientras miraba para otro lado al no desear ver la puerta por la que un momento antes había cruzado su Yami, y pronto se pudo escuchar un portazo más, afuera de esa habitación que le indicaba con seguridad la salida de aquel espíritu de su casa.  
  
Así que sin mucho apetito comenzó a comer el desayuno frío que aun se encontraba en su plato.  
  
--idiota... --Murmuró por lo bajo al recordar como habían comenzado las cosas.

**.**  
**.,-,;; Flash Back ;;,-,.**  
  
Ryou terminaba de preparar el desayuno que había hecho para sí al tiempo que lo colocaba sobre la mesa, dispuesto a comerlo, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque un golpe algo fuerte se escuchó cerca, ese sólo podría ser Bakura abriendo la puerta con su brusquedad habitual.  
  
--¿Ya comiendo? --Preguntó un poco enojado su yami.  
  
--Sí, incluso ya es algo tarde.  
  
--¿Y qué? ¿Pensabas comer tú solo?, tengo hambre --Le dijo bruscamente Bakura para después sentarse en una silla del mismo modo, como esperando a que Ryou le hiciera algo para desayunar.  
  
--Si quieres algo puedes preparártelo --Le respondió el menor mirando su plato.  
  
--Quiero que TÚ lo hagas --Comenzaba a sentirse mucha tensión en el ambiente ahora.  
  
--TÚ puedes hacerlo --Dijo el menor haciendo énfasis de a la palabra "t" tal como su yami lo había hecho con anterioridad.  
  
Lo que provocó que su yami se levantara violentamente se su silla, cosa que sobresaltó un poco a su Hikari, aunque no lo demostró al seguir comiendo. Bakura lo miró un instante molesto, enojo que se acrecentó al sentirse ignorado por muchacho británico.  
  
--No tengo la obligación de hacerte nada, bastante tienes con que yo te tenga viviendo en MÍ casa --Habló ya cansado por la actitud de Bakura.  
  
--¿Qué? ¡Por si no estás informado esta no es tu maldita decisión! --El mayor aumentó el volumen de su voz con exasperación.  
  
--Baja tu tono de voz... ¿Aunque podrías decirme entonces de quien es esta decisión?  
  
--¡Es la decisión de este maldito artículo! ¡¡Nunca desearía simplemente estar con un estorbo como tú!!  
  
--Pues ojalá que tu deseo se cumpla, a fin de cuentas, todo esto es tú culpa, ¡pues ha sido tu maldita ambición por la que estamos aquí los dos! --Ahora Ryou también se estaba desesperando.  
  
--¡¡CALLATE ESTÚPIDO!!  
  
--¿Te molesté? Disculpa, pero es la verdad... Te quejas de estar aquí, pero el ÚNICO que tiene la culpa eres TÚ.  
  
--¿Sabes algo? --Habló Bakura controlando su furia.  
  
--¿Qué quieres? --Preguntó el menor sin mirarlo.  
  
--¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLE! --Habló el espíritu completamente descontrolado --PUES YO: ¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE VERTE CADA MALDITO DÍA DE MI VIDA!!  
  
**.,-,;;Fin del Flash Back ;;,-,.**

**.**  
  
Por otro lado Bakura ahora se encontraba caminando por la banqueta, maldiciendo a prácticamente cualquier cosa que se encontraba a su paso, caminando sin rumbo fijo... Claramente molesto, pensando en la bofetada que había recibido con anterioridad... ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel niño estúpido a golpearle a ÉL? Podría decirse que eso era lo que le tenía más furioso.  
  
Pero después de caminar sin una dirección segura durante aproximadamente media hora los pensamientos y recuerdos asaltaron su mente cada vez con más frecuencia... Como si un "yo" interior le pidiera a gritos que se disculpara con Ryou Bakura... Sin embargo, su orgullo del momento era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad o arrepentimiento.  
  
--No, ¿qué estoy pensando? --Pensó Bakura en voz alta --¿YO disculparme con ese mocoso estúpido?... No estoy tan desesperado... inclusive, el que debería disculparse es él... Maldito idiota.  
  
Podía sentir como la furia dominaba de nuevo, como si todo lo que hubiera pensado antes no existiera, como si sólo estuviese el hecho de que el más chico se había atrevido a golpearle sin ninguna razón; sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y pudo haber caminado aun más si no hubiera existido el hecho de que casi chocó contra una motocicleta al no poner atención por donde caminaba.  
  
Aun con su rostro bajo sintió el deseo de mandar a esa desafortunada persona hacia un viaje sin retorno al Reino De Las Sombras, pero ese deseo murió al darse cuenta de con quien se había topado.  
  
--¡¡Bakura!! --Se trataba de Mariku --Ya se te extrañaba.  
  
--Cállate, Mariku, en este momento no tengo ganas de oír tus idioteces --Le dijo Bakura secamente a lo que el moreno sólo hizo una mueca de asombro.   
  
--¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? --Preguntó Mariku después de unos instantes.  
  
--Es algo que no te incumbe --Dijo cortante Bakura, al tiempo que intentaba rodear la motocicleta, pero Mariku fue más rápido al bajar de ella sin permitirle seguir caminando.  
  
--Quítate Mariku  
  
--Oye, ¿Alguien te abofeteo? --Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Inadvertidamente el espíritu de la sortija milenaria le sujetó fuertemente de la camisa mirándolo fijamente con un par de ojos afilados.  
  
--¡¡Sólo lárgate ya!! --Pero definitivamente no estaba en los planes de Mariku el dejarlo ir ya que no se inmutó.  
  
--Vamos a tomarnos un trago, nos hará bien a ambos --Y para el asombro de Mariku, Bakura pareció aceptar, pues empezó a caminar en dirección al bar más cercano.  
  
Ya allí, ambos yamis (1) pidieron que se les sirviera una botella de Vodka, y antes de que Mariku pudiese abrirla fue adelantado rápidamente por Bakura, quien la abrió de un sólo golpe, para servirse de igual manera en su vaso.  
  
--Vaya, pareces desesperado... ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? --Preguntó Mariku por segunda ocasión en el día mientras se servía su propia ración de aquella bebida alcohólica.  
  
--Ese mocoso estúpido --Dijo Bakura con mucha furia contenida al tiempo que tomaba lo más rápido posible el vaso que acababa de servirse, sin embargo la reacción de Mariku fue muy diferente a como pudo haberla imaginado anteriormente, Mariku comenzó a reír por lo bajo como intentando que el milenario espíritu no se diera cuenta. --¡¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?!   
  
--Es que, no puedo creer que aún te lleves mal con él, pensé que si yo podría hacerlo con el mío tú podrías más...  
  
--¿Malik y tú se llevan bien?  
  
--Recientemente... Es bueno no tener que discutir todo el tiempo, así él está por su lado y yo por el mío --Respondió Mariku, Bakura por su parte no podía creerlo, Malik y Mariku se llevaban terriblemente mal. --No lo sé, a veces sería genial tener a un hikari como el tuyo, Ryou me parece una persona muy agradable.  
  
--Pues te lo cambio --El espíritu del cetro lo miró extrañado mirando también que el de la sortija tomaba otro vaso más.  
  
--¿Fue él quien te abofeteo? --Preguntó el rubio.  
  
--El estúpido --Contestó Bakura casi inaudiblemente.  
  
--Bakura... Creo conocer al chico y sé que para que él haya hecho eso tú debiste de hacerle algo muy malo.  
  
--¡¿Qué?! ¿Dices que yo? --Yami Bakura estaba confundido, lo que Mariku estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad... ¿O sí?  
  
--Bien... Sólo digo que él no parece del tipo de personas que reaccionen de esa manera... Hey, ¡¡no te acabes la botella!!  
  
Mariku parecía tener razón... En parte..., Ryou no era de ese tipo de personas, quizá se había sobrepasado al decirle "perra infeliz", aunque de igual modo pudo haberse sobrepasado desde antes, al ser esa grosería la gota que derramó el vaso que estuvo llenándose desde que se conocieron ... Bakura pensó en eso detenidamente, intentando argumentar algo a su favor, pero por más que lo intentaba las cosas parecían tornarse a favor de Ryou... ¿Él no podía ser el malo de la historia?... ¿O sí?  
  
Sin embargo, no era de cualquier persona de la que estaba pensando... Era su hikari, la persona con la que más conviviría en toda su vida, no cualquier otro, por alguna razón él era el que debía de estar a su lado en todo momento, no alguien más...  
  
Quizá había sido demasiado idiota al no ver claramente como estaban verdaderamente las cosas, al no saber tratar con alguien como Ryou, después de todo, el chico siempre había intentado acercarse a él... Intentando ser un verdadero amigo para él... No importaba cuantas veces Bakura lo ignorara o volteara su cabeza con orgullo... Quizá una persona demasiado buena para él, un frío y desconsiderado ladrón de tumbas... Ryou era una persona que había intentado acercarse a él, brindarle su amistad, amistad que él mismo había rechazado incontables veces al momento de insultarlo o despreciarlo...  
  
SÍ, él había sido el culpable... Y no podría seguir negándolo...  
  
--¿Y bien? Parece que has pensado lo que te dije...--Pudo reconocer la voz de Mariku.  
  
--... Yo... --Y quizá aunque ya sabía que él era el único culpable de la situación no podría admitirlo frente a Mariku... O Ryou.  
  
--¿Tú qué? --Ahora Mariku sostenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, Bakura parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error.  
  
--... Creo que tienes... Razón... En parte... --Dijo el espíritu de la sortija indeciso.  
  
--Entonces creo que sabes lo que debes hacer ahora... ¿No? --Bakura sabía perfectamente a lo que Mariku se refería, pero de todas formas decidió preguntar para cerciorarse de que así era, tal vez con una ligera esperanza de que no fuera lo que él pensaba.  
  
--¿Qué?  
  
--Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo... Debes pedir disculpas a tu hikari --Maldición, fue lo único que pensó el espíritu de la sortija del milenio cuando sus esperanzas cayeron sobre él estrepitosamente.  
  
--¿¿YO?? ¿A ese pequeño idiota? --Y aunque no deseaba realmente decir eso su orgullo seguía siendo muy fuerte.  
  
--No puede ser al revés  
  
Bakura por su parte no sabía que hacer, se sentía acorralado... Sabía que debía hacerlo para la relación con su hikari, pero no sabía... Eso era nuevo para él, él estaba acostumbrado a dominar, no a ser dominado.  
  
Pero... ¿En dado caso de que pidiera disculpas?...:  
  
¿Y si Ryou no lo perdonaba? ¿Y si seguía molesto? ¿Y si le ignoraba y rechazaba tal como él lo había hecho antes? Su orgullo no podría soportarlo... Quizá lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban... Quizá sería bueno no regresar a casa esa noche...  
  
**............ … … … … **  
  
Ryou se encontraba leyendo un libro que le había sido prestado el día anterior, sin poder concentrarse mucho en su lectura, lo único que pasaba por su mente era el espíritu milenario... Caminando sin rumbo por las calles... Deteniéndose en cualquier bar para tomar un trago que aminorara su enojo y retomando su caminata una y otra vez hasta cansarse...  
  
--Regresará... Él siempre lo hace... --Pensó el más chico en voz alta intentando disminuir el nerviosismo que le provocaba sentir un mal presentimiento aproximarse... --Además... ¿Qué podría pasarle? Él puede cuidarse solo... --Y seguido de un pensamiento tipo "¿Por qué debo yo de preocuparme por él?" el menor retomó su lectura.  
  
Había algo que no le agradaba de todo eso... Comenzaba a sentir que algo le faltaba, aunque deseó negar que ese "algo" podía tratarse si quiera de Yami Bakura.  
  
Quien pudiese pensar que mientras Ryou pasaba sus horas preparando una breve comida o leyendo sus libros, su yami se encontraría emborrachándose junto a Mariku con bebidas diversas.  
  
Y ya eran las ocho... Bakura aun no parecía dar señales de llegar a casa...  
  
**............ … … … … **  
  
--Bien... Bakura... --Mariku fue interrumpido bruscamente por el hipo que le había ocasionado su ebriedad --Debo irme... No pretendo... hip... Llegar tarde a casa hoy... hip... Yo ya pagué la cuenta...  
  
--Bien... Vete, ¿quién te necesita? --Bakura se notaba claramente tomado, al igual que Mariku... Y de manera similar a la del rubio salió de allí después de él.  
  
Justo a esas horas el lugar donde se hallaban parecía ser uno bastante oscuro e intimidante, pero no para él... El poderoso espíritu de la sortija quien apenas podía sostenerse dado su estado.  
  
No podría saber en donde estaba... Tampoco podía saber en que dirección se encontraba su casa, su visión era borrosa, y las sombras parecían dispersarse por las cuadras, dándole un toque al estilo del Reino De Las Sombras... No podía saber cuanto tiempo había caminado, podían ser horas... O minutos, su noción del tiempo estaba perdida, las altas dosis de alcohol que había consumido comenzaban a hacer sus primeros estragos en él...  
  
En el reloj de una tienda pudo saber la hora... Eran ahora las diez, no podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo caminando sin sentido... Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, pero aún así pudo recordar una de las habilidades de su sortija... Quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente deseo ir a casa, con Ryou.  
  
Y así, con la sortija en sus manos se dispuso a ir en la dirección señalada por el objeto, repitiendo la acción en diversas ocasiones, hasta que el camino a casa comenzó a parecer familiar y pudo hacerlo por sí mismo, aunque la distancia por recorrer hasta la casa seguía siendo larga, debía llegar a donde Ryou.  
  
Y así, pasando por una de las callejas más oscuras pudo percatarse de la presencia de unos vagos quienes le miraban con recelo... Sonrió para sus adentros, esos inoportunos no sabían a qué se estaban enfrentando.  
  
--¡¡Dánosla!! --Ordenó uno. Quizá podría divertirse un poco con esos tipos antes de mandarlos al reino de las sombras.  
  
--¡¿Por qué sonríes, maldito?! --Se escuchó al segundo de siete.  
  
Los ladrones le tenían acorralado y uno de los que tenía atrás intentó echársele encima, sin embargo, Bakura, aun con el hecho de que estaba borracho se quitó ágilmente para después darle un golpe que le dejó inconsciente.  
  
Ahora todos se echaron en su contra, pero Bakura seguía siendo más rápido, y fuerte..., de forma que pudo quitarse a todos de un golpe, pero no contaba, en su actual estado, que uno de ellos se encontraba armado con una cuchilla grande que le fue encajada en su costado, y tal vez si no hubiera estado tomado una herida de esas pudo haberle dolido bastante, el alcohol tiente a hacer cosas increíbles.  
  
--Corran --Gritó otro, pensando que el muchacho se desplomaría en cualquier momento, sorprendiéndose grandemente de que parecía estar tan fresco a como estaba en un principio... Sacando un extraño amuleto de forma instantánea sobre su pecho, los siete hombres quedaron inmovilizados ante esto.  
  
--¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?! --Preguntó desesperado uno de ellos al sentirse desaparecer junto con sus compañeros.  
  
--No vales la pena --Y ante eso el espíritu de la sortija les dio la espalda retomando de nuevo su camino a casa.  
  
Sin embargo por más que caminaba sentía que nunca llegaría, que la herida que tenía comenzaba a dolerle un poco, lo que le hizo disminuir la velocidad de su caminata.   
  
Pero al ver los letreros de una calle reconoció que se encontraba ya muy cerca...  
  
**............ … … … … **  
  
Ryou se encontraba ahora viendo la televisión, y no podía ocultarlo más, Bakura le preocupaba mucho... No quería ni imaginar que le hubiese pasado algo... Esperaba ansioso a que regresara, no importaba que él fuera quien le pedía disculpas... Debía verlo ya.  
  
Eran ahora las once de la noche y no había ni rastro de él, no sabía que haría si Bakura no regresaba... Después de todo, sin importar los inconvenientes Bakura era su yami, y estaban unidos por lazos invisibles...   
  
Si el espíritu no regresaba pronto no importaba cuan estúpido pareciera, él iría en su búsqueda.  
  
Con este pensamiento en mente se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, dispuesto a hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el timbre de su casa resonó por el lugar... ¿Sería Bakura?  
  
Se apresuró a abrir y casi inmediatamente después, un cansado espíritu de la sortija se desplomó sobre él.  
  
--¡¡Bakura!! --Ryou analizó la situación... Su yami olía mucho a alcohol y a ¿sangre? El chico se asustó ante la situación inusual...  
  
De manera que tomándolo por los hombros lo llevó sin resistencia hasta su habitación.  
  
--¿Ryou...? --Murmuró el otro con palabras casi inaudibles, a lo que el otro sólo dio un asentimiento de cabeza, su yami parecía estar medio despierto... Le sorprendió el hecho de que Bakura se haya dejado llevar a su cuarto sin problemas, pero debía estar ocasionado por su situación más que de otra cosa, pensó el albino más chico.  
  
Así que sin problema alguno le recostó sobre su cama, para revisarlo, tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la herida que tenía el otro en un costado, debía atenderle rápido.  
  
De forma inmediata le quitó la camiseta pasándola por sus brazos, y aunque su yami albino parecía tener sus ojos entreabiertos daba la impresión de estar tratando con un juguete, cada movimiento que hacía parecía no poseer resistencia alguna por parte de Bakura y eso le preocupaba.  
  
Al tocarle la frente pudo percatarse de otro inconveniente, Bakura parecía tener fiebre, debía bajársela antes de que las cosas pudiesen empeorar...  
  
Su espíritu podía sentir todo, y aunque sabía que estaba en manos de su hikari, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, como si el cansancio dominara cada parte de su cuerpo, dándole un sentimiento de debilidad frente a su hikari que nunca hubiese deseado sentir...   
  
Sentía como sus brazos eran movidos y flexionados aun en contra de su voluntad, él no parecía tener control sobre ellos, sin tener resistencia hacia su controlador, pero a la vez no estaba completamente despierto, así que todo sucedía como alucinaciones rápidas, como ecos distantes...  
  
Sintió como algo húmedo era colocado en su frente, refrescándolo; también como su hikari le llamaba, sin poder entender lo que decía.  
  
--Bakura... ¿Estás despierto? --Preguntó el más chico al sentir un pequeño movimiento por parte de su yami, más al no tener respuesta supuso que así era, al tiempo que sacaba algo de su botiquín; alcohol, líquido con el que remojó un paño blanco delgado antes de limpiar su herida con eso, y posteriormente se dispuso a curarla con una solución rojiza que pareció tener alguna reacción en él, pues hizo una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida por Ryou, por lo que decidió apresurarse con la curación...   
  
**............ … … … …   
**  
A la mañana siguiente, Bakura despertó con pesadez, su cabeza dolía bastante, aunque al intentar levantarse un bultito arriba de su cuerpo le impidió hacerlo; al fijarse mejor vio que era su hikari albino, quien se había quedado dormido con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo yacía en el duro suelo de la habitación.  
  
No pudo evitar recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior, la discusión con su aibou. No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido su hikari estuvo al tanto de él toda la noche, sacrificando sus horas de sueño por él, Bakura, una persona que nunca le había tratado de buen modo, alguien que nunca habría hecho algo similar por él...  
  
Sintió como su aibou se movía un poco como intentando despertar y posteriormente abrir sus ojos rápidamente topándose directamente con los de Bakura, quien había estado mirándole dormir.  
  
--Bakura... ¿Te sientes mejor? --Preguntó el más chico, levantándose rápidamente de su pecho.   
  
--Ehhh... Sí... --Respondió el espíritu --¿Tú me cuidaste? --Se sintió un poco estúpido preguntando eso, él, Yami Bakura.  
  
--... Sí... No sabía que hacer... --Habló el chico. --¿Qué te pasó?  
  
--No... Sé... Recuerdo ir al bar con Mariku, luego él dijo que se iba y ya no recuerdo que más pasó.  
  
--¡Me preocupaste mucho! Aunque no debería...   
  
--Mmm... Ah... --Bakura sabía que aquello se escuchaba un poco seco, pero decidió no decir más.  
  
--... Otra cosa Bakura...   
  
--¿Mmm...?  
  
--Yo... --Comenzó el menor sin evitar ponerse nervioso --Yo... Ehhh... Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer... --Concluyó con la cabeza inclinada, Bakura por su parte deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero ese orgullo no se lo permitía...  
  
Sin embargo por un instante miró el rostro bajo de su aibou, comenzaba a observarse un pequeño dejo de decepción... Como todas aquellas veces en las que él lo había rechazado antes... No quería ver ese sentimiento más en su hikari... Ya que él se había atrevido a disculparse por algo que él -Bakura- comenzó...   
  
--... Yo lo siento más... Creo que fue mi... culpa... --Ryou levantó su rostro con rapidez, con sus ojos más abiertos que de costumbre; Bakura se sintió un poco incomodo con la situación, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía decirlo... ¡Al diablo con el orgullo!  
  
--Bakura --Poco a poco su aibou quitó la mueca sorprendida de su rostro --¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
--¡Sí! Ya quédate contento --No podía evitar desesperarse, bastante le habían costado esas palabras.  
  
--... Bueno... A mí no me gusta pelear contigo --Sólo esperaba que el chico no fuera a salirle con algún rollo social como sus torpes amigos habitantes de un mundo unicornio (según Bakura) ((N/A: phjahahaha!! Mundo unicornio!... ejem... Perdón))--Y no quiero volver a pelear otra vez...   
  
--...  
  
--Y no importa si decides ignorar lo que te voy a decir... Me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos amigos... ¿Por qué no? Después de todo vamos a estar juntos por mucho rato... --Comentó el muchacho tímidamente.  
  
--... --Todavía no acababa de comprender lo que el chico le acababa de decir.  
  
--¿Bakura? --Y toda esa duda era cuestión de orgullo... ¿Pero... Orgullo de no hacer qué? ¿De ser humillado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser amigo de su hikari?  
  
Y en una decisión rápida  
  
--Sí, seremos aliados... --Dijo aquello escogiendo bien las palabras, con la intención de hacerle entender que él seguía siendo el mismo Bakura de siempre.  
  
--¿Aliados?  
  
--Bueno, amigos... ¿Contento, Ryou? --Miró con sorpresa como el rostro de su hikari se iluminaba con una enorme sonrisa... Nunca le había visto así de feliz, y de eso no podía arrepentirse...   
  
--Bien...Entonces iré abajo para hacerte algo de desayunar, ¡no te muevas de allí! Dijo su hikari al tiempo de bajar las escaleras de par en par, se le veía feliz.  
  
Le agradaba verlo así, ya que él también podría estarlo... Quizá después de todo ellos si podían llevarse bien... Si era posible juntar a la luz y a la oscuridad.  
  
Y quien sabe... Tal vez podría llegar a hacerle más feliz, si se lo proponía...  
  
No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa propia, cuando lo pensaba, había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de robar los artículos que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente necesitaba... Y él necesitaba a alguien...(2)  
  
De forma que: Después de aproximadamente cinco milenios el espíritu de la sortija ya no estaría solo... Por fin había encontrado a una persona que estaría con él... Con sus defectos... Tal vez era momento de apreciar lo que tenía ahora...  
  
**---.Owari.---**

**.**  
  
Creo que es genial haber terminado un fic, aunque sea un one shot, porque a veces ni esos acabo xD   
  
Espero que de verdad les guste, me esforcé para que "quedara bien" según yo si está bien... Aunque el final no termina por gustarme... Pero no importa, sólo espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado... De verdad n-n  
  
_Las dudas...:_  
  
**(1) **Bueno, Mariku según esto no es realmente un yami ;; , pero para mi es como si lo fuera!! xD  
  
**(2) **Bakura si necesita a alguien, se supone que tiene a Yami Malik pero es más bien una relación un poco superficial (en este fic) Lo que Bakura necesita es alguien que de verdad lo aprecie por lo que él es... (Ryou... nn7)  
  
Y bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, de verdad que espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito.  
  
Muchas gracias a mi amiga Yuugi-Hao.  
  
Por favor, si les gustó la historia, no importa si nada más tantito -.- de verdad sé que hay muchísimas personas que escriben mucho mejor que yo, pero me gustaría que me dejaran un review nn Se los agradecería mucho, aparte de que me dan ánimos.

_Izuki Katzura_


End file.
